parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Monster
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" It will appeared on Youtube on March 6, 2020. Cast: *Belle - Elsa (Frozen) *Beast - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Gaston - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Lefou - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Lumiere - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Cogsworth - Forky (Toy Story 4) *Mrs. Potts - Coilette Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Chip - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Fifi - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *The Footstool - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Wardrobe - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Stove - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bimbettes - Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) *Maurice - Gru (Despicable Me) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Wolves - Wolves (Frozen) *Monsieur D'Arque - Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) *Prince Adam - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Lumiere (Human) - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Cogsworth (Human) - Tyler (Supernoobs) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Chip (Human) - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Fifi (Human) - Wenda (Where's Waldo?) *The Footstool (Dog) - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Grandma Pocket/Lila Draper (Polly Pocket) *Baker - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Bookseller - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes Index: *Beauty and the Monster Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Monster Part 2 - "Elsa" *Beauty and the Monster Part 3 - Elsa Meets Ruber *Beauty and the Monster Part 4 - Gru' Invention *Beauty and the Monster Part 5 - Gru Gets Lost *Beauty and the Monster Part 6 - Gru Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 7 - Ruber Proposes to Elsa./"Elsa" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Monster Part 8 - Elsa Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 9 - Elsa's New Home *Beauty and the Monster Part 10 - "Ruber" *Beauty and the Monster Part 11 - Elsa meets Coilette, Holley and Daniel *Beauty and the Monster Part 12 - Elsa is being Difficult *Beauty and the Monster Part 13 - Elsa Leaves her Room/Meeting Forky and Lazlo *Beauty and the Monster Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Monster Part 15 - A Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 16 - Exploring the West Wing/Elsa Discovers the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Monster Part 17 - Elsa Runs Off/Sulley Battles the Wolves *Beauty and the Monster Part 18 - Ruber Plans a Scheme with Mr. Dawes Sr. *Beauty and the Monster Part 19 - Something Special for Elsa ("Something There") *Beauty and the Monster Part 20 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Monster Part 21 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Monster Part 22 - Sulley Sets Elsa Free *Beauty and the Monster Part 23 - Ruber's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") *Beauty and the Monster Part 24 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Monster Part 25 - Sulley vs Ruber *Beauty and the Monster Part 26 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Monster Part 27 - End Credits Gallery: Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube